


A Skywalker Family Seder

by Binary_Sunset



Series: Purimgifts [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Dog BB-8, Dog Chewbacca, Domestic Fluff, Found Family, Jewish Holidays, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Multi, Open Marriage, Pesach | Passover, background Armitage Hux/Ben Solo, the Skywalkers are space Jews
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-17 16:19:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Binary_Sunset/pseuds/Binary_Sunset
Summary: A typical Passover in the Organa-Solo household.





	A Skywalker Family Seder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RaineyDay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaineyDay/gifts).



> Happy Purim!
> 
> I know this fest is for Purim and not Passover, but I can't help it. The idea of the extended Organa-Solo family all having a Seder together is one of my favourite concepts. Personally, I've always seen the Skywalkers as Space Jews and I can't tell you why.
> 
> Also I don't know if you're into Kylux, so I tried to keep any references to it to a minimum. I just feel like Leia letting Hux into their home despite knowing that he's kind of a shitty person went really well with the theme of found family.

Leia was busy in the kitchen, trying to prepare everything for the seder. Her family members were being no help, not that she could really blame them. Ben’s community college was on the other side of town, and Rey was in the middle of tech week for her high school’s spring musical, and Han was back at the garage until an hour before dinner.

They silence of the house was almost eerie. On paper, the only permanent residents of the Organa-Solo household were her and Han after Ben moved out, but that didn’t stop it from feeling full. Their soon-to-be-adopted foster daughter, Rey, was a constant presence, as was Han’s beloved labradoodle, Chewie, who he always took to the garage. 

And then there was the rotating cast of unofficial residents. Poe, who worked in the garage with Han, had pretty much grown up with Ben, and he was a constant presence in her house even now. And wherever Poe went, his corgi, BB, tended to follow. Ben also had a boyfriend now: a skinny redhead named Armitage who wore cardigans and read too much Ayn Rand. But Leia knew what an awful man his father was, and Armitage seemed to be making an effort to be better, so she tolerated him.

Luke also stopped by as often as he could, which was at least once a week now that he was retired. Well, he’d retired as the chief of police. He still taught yoga classes at the local YMCA and busied himself with driving Rey around town.

And since they’d welcomed Rey into their life, their strange family had only gotten larger. As soon as the school year had started, she started bringing her friends home. Most of them were from her school’s drama club, chief among them were Finn and Rose, who probably spent more time at the Organa-Solo house than at their own.

But, of course, a big family meant a big meal. Normally Han took care of dinners like this, since he ran his business and made his own hours, but Leia decided it was probably her turn. Twenty years of marriage and she’d never once given her goyishe husband a break from cooking seder dinner. So she’d taken the day off at the State House and decided to handle it this year.

As she was shredding potatoes for the kugel, she heard a knock at the door. Leia didn’t even look up. “Come on in, it’s unlocked.”

Leia looked up to see who was entering the kitchen. It was Amilyn Holdo, one of her coworkers, with a massive tote bag under one arm. She must have come right from work, as she was dressed in her office clothes with her pastel purple hair immaculately styled. But, then again, that was how she always dressed. 

“You know, when the other senators learned you took the day off, they were all certain you were dying,” she joked, placing her tote bag on the counter beside Leia’s chopping.

“I am dying, Amilyn. Or, at least, I will if I have to spend the next hour shredding more potatoes,” Leia grumbled.

Amilyn laughed and started fishing into the bag. “Let me unpack what I have for you, and then I’ll help you out with that.” She brought out a large bowl wrapped in tinfoil and a tupperware container about the size of a casserole dish. “I made a salad and some peanut butter cookies. They’re vegan, but they don’t taste like it, so neither Han nor Luke can complain.”

Leia smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “You’re a lifesaver, Holdo. What would I do without you and your ability to make hippie food taste good?”

“Never feed your brother ever again?” Holdo suggested. She walked over to the knife block and grabbed a spare chief’s blade. “I’m gonna get started on these shallots so we can actually eat before midnight.”

 

* * *

 

The remaining members of the extended Organa-Solo started to file in one by one. First was Han and Poe and the dogs, who were given the responsibility of setting the table. Next were Ben and Hux, who joined the other two men in preparing the table. Finally, Luke and Rey came home, bringing Rose and Finn in tow. Rey and Luke helped Amilyn put the finishing touches on the seder plate while Finn and Rose busied themselves with the dogs.

Dinner went off without a hitch. After they recited the haggadah, everyone just made conversation about what was going on. Rey let everyone know that the head of the drama club offered her the position of crew chief (even though she was just a freshman!). Ben had saved up for a new tattoo and wanted everyone’s opinion on getting the robot from The Day the Earth Stood Still. Luke and Holdo exchanged favourite superfoods. Finn lamented the struggles of being on set crew. Han and Poe talked to each other about a car they’d received today and the baffling condition its breaks were in. She even saw Armitage smile once, when BB rested his head on the man’s lap, looking for affection.

And when they finished their dinner, no food left on the serving platters and and entire bottle of manischewitz completely drained, Leia could congratulate herself on a job well done.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's your art for today!
> 
>  
> 
>   
>   
> 


End file.
